


Zero Escape: Virtuous Runaway

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Escape Rooms, Gen, I cant write this pls someone take over or collab with me., Murder, Murder doesn't happen till later, Nonary Game (Zero Escape), Not Beta Read, Swearing, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: A jaded young man's life take a turn for the worst as he gets abducted and forced to play a survival game with people he doesn't know. A survival game called "The Nonary Game". What is it's purpose? Why him? Who are these people who's with him on this life-and-death game.Watch through Fred Jones' eyes as the mystery of the Nonary Game is unfold.A Zero:Escape 999 X Yandere Sim crossover for y'all.





	1. Prologue: Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The participants profiles

**New Nonary Game Participants**

 

Number 1: ????? ?????

Code Name: Wolf

Appearance:

He’s a red-headed man that wears black-blue rimmed glasses with an eternally stoic expression. His attire consists of baggy jeans, a small ribboned beret, a black turtle-neck sleeveless sweater and armbands.

 

Number 2: ?????? ????????

Code Name: Two

Appearance:

He’s a red-headed man with a stocky build and piercing glare. His most notable feature are his fierce eyebrows. His attire consists of a light blue tracksuit. The sleeve has been rolled up showing off his gun show.

 

Number 3: ???? ???????

Code Name: Iris

Appearance:

She’s a brunette with a petite build and smiley expression. Her attire consists of a pastel blue blouse with a black skirt, brown knee-high boots and white cardigan. Her long hair is tied in a bun.

 

Number 4: Fred Jones

Code Name: Season

Appearance:

He’s a blondie with an average build sarcasm levels are detected just by looking at him. His attire consists of a bartender outfit, a white button-up long sleeve shirt with brown vest, a red handkerchief, black slacks, and a white apron that only covers his legs.

 

Number 5: ?????? ??????

Code Name: May

Appearance:

She’s a purple-haired girl with crazy hair and a thick build. Bitchy levels are detected just by looking at her. Her attire consists of a velvet-red halter top dress, a fur shawl, and golden hoop earrings.

 

Number 6: ???? ??????

Code Name: Dice

Appearance:

He’s a brown-haired man with an average build. Wears a cold expression and has a tendency to stare at others. His most notable feature is his curly hair. His attire consists of a navy-blue jacket under a red and black flannel long sleeve with black slacks.

 

Number 7: ?????? ????

Code Name: Sin

Appearance:

She’s a black-haired girl with red streaks, her expression a light hearted smile. Her attire consists of a black tank top with red shorts and various bracelets and a choker.

 

Number 8: ???? ??????

Code Name: Spider

Appearance:

He’s a black-haired man with a muscular build. His face stuck in a smiling expression. His attire consists of a white button-up shirt, A blue suit and slacks, and a black tie.

 

Number 9: ?????? ??????

Code Name: Pluto

Appearance:

She’s a platinum-haired woman with a thin-build, her expression fierce and defiant. Her attire consists of a red shirt draped with a lab coat, and black slacks.


	2. 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors

At 26 years old, the life of Fred Jones was miserable at best. At age eighteen he did nothing to obtain higher education, neglecting it so he can have fun with his friends. Who was he to even try? After all, he's the heir to the Jones Firm, an American-Japanese Construction Agency that once led the country. However, it would not continue to be. His father had died in an accident, causing the company to bankrupt throwing him and his mother's life in poverty.

Unused to being limited in money, he struggled to survive. Choosing to spend his scarce money on frivolous stuff. It was until later he learned the true meaning of money when his mother fell ill from overwork. It was then on that he had to take multiple jobs just to get them by.

At age 24, the one thing that keeps him going, his mother, passed away. Soon enough he too, started to waste away. It has been two years since then, and still, he couldn't bear to just end it all. He continues to live and scraped by.

His work in the noon as a measly convenience store clerk and his nights as a bartender was a dull pain on his soul. The one-room apartment he once shared with his mother felt like visiting a tomb. He knows that he too will die here someday, a perfect place to be. His and his mother's tomb.

Coming back from a night shift, he walks in a brisk pace. The early signs of sunlight peaks through the horizon as he trudged through the cold streets of Shisuta Town. His eyes are glazed over. The face which once held a youthful spirit was now replaced with a jaded expression, despair lurking in the corner of his eyes.

He stares at the streets he's walking and smiles grimly at how accurate it is to his life. A lonely road to walk.

The lonely man saunters on ahead and reaches his apartment

Despite the fact that no one would answer him, he mutters a small "I'm home" as he removes his shoes from his aching feet.

He plops down the bed... but feels a cold chill on his back. Head craning to look around, he notices something peculiar. "D-did I leave the window open?" Just as he got up to close it, a bottle was thrown to the floor and emits a white gas, spreading around the room.

Fred's consciousness begins to get blurry as he stumbled down and stared up at the mysterious figure in a gas mask.

"W-who are you?" I croaked through the gas. "W-what do you want with me?"

The questions went unheard as the last flickering lights of consciousness faded. Turning it all to black.

.

.

.

* * *

 

The sudden jolt awakened and his eyes snapped open. His eyes roving around trying to figure out what's happening. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized a few things.

One, he doesn't know where he is.

Two, he doesn't know how he got here.

Third and lastly, he doesn't know why.

"Ow!" with another jolt, Fred's head hit something hard. He starts to wonder where the jolt came from when he noticed something on his left wrist.

He took a closer look. "W-what is it?" he says, poking the strange device. "It looks like a watch... but..." he takes notice of the number on the face of the 'watch'. "Number four?"

It took another jolt to realize that it was coming from the bracelet itself. "W-what?"

His still-fuzzy mind tries to connect the dots, struggling to figure out what has happened. In his haste and panic, he fell out of the place he was resting and into the cold hard floor.

With a resounding 'thump', he finally regained his composure.

(I don't know where I am... but I need to get the heck out of here.)

He starts to look around, and notices a giant 'four' branded on the door with red paint adjacent to him, a strange device was on its right. From behind him was a double bed, a cabinet was on the right side of the bed with a photo and a note on it. Trying his luck, he went over to the door first. The metal feels cool on his skin as he tries to force it open.

"C'mon...." he said with a strained cry. He pulls on the edges of the metal door, before sighing and plopping down. "No use..." His eyes followed on a strange device and upon closer look, seems to be some sort of a keypad with a lever on the side. Though, the numbers are very few on the pad, only containing, 1, 3, 7, and 9.

He tries to dial all the digit combinations he could think of with the four numbers, but it all ended in nothing but disappointment.

(Well, that was a try...)

On the desk cabinet was a picture and an another note. The picture was of a hotel, on the back was label, "H. H. Holmes Castle?" I sighed in confusion. Yet another mystery. I turned my attention to the last item, the note.

I started to read it but one particular section caught my attention.

_"The digital root (also repeated digital sum) of a non-negative_

_integer is the (single digit) value obtained by an iterative_

_process of summing digits, on each iteration using the result_

_from the previous iteration to compute a digit sum. The process_

_continues until a single-digit number is reached._

_For example, the digital root of 65,536 is 7_

_because 6 + 5 + 5 + 3 + 6 = 25 and 2 + 5 = 7."_

I stared at the paper in wonder. (If this was left here then..) My eyes went to the number four door. If my hunch is right then... seeing the door with the four number on it...

My fingers drifted over to the keypad, pressing the numbers that I think would yield the digital root of 4 (3, 7, and 9) Pulling the lever, the door opens and  quickly take my leave, taking the briefcase with me.

Once I was out, I sighed in relief but was quickly replaced with dread as I looked around the halls of my prison. A posh looking hallway decorated with European furniture. The interior almost reminds me of...

However, my thoughts were interrupted as another door opened behind me. A man wearing a flannel jacket looked at me in surprise. "Ah!"

"Who are you?" The flannel-man hissed, getting into a fighting stance. "Are you the one who imprisoned me?!"

My eyes widened in terror. "Wha-!? No! I'm not your captor!"

He narrows his eyes. "That bracelet..."

I turned to my left wrist. "T-this?"

He drops his fighting stance and shows off his right arm, the number six was shown on his bracelet. "You.. you're like me..."

"Yes! I am!" I screeched too eagerly. "Do you know what's going on?"

His fingers rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know either. I remember fighting my captor before being knocked out by a white gas."

"Ah. That's the same for me... but the captor ambushed me... he was wearing a gas mask, yeah?"

He looks at me and nods. "Answers wouldn't come to us if we just stand around here. Let's go."

He says, already walking towards the stairs leading down. I followed short after, the briefcase heavy on my hands.

* * *

 

Along the way, we noticed other numbered doors around but didn't pay them any mind as we walked down another floor. What greeted us was a mysterious sight. Seven other people were on the base of the stairs, looking confused and wary of each other.

Upon seeing us, the glasses wearing one, sighed. "Another two... huh... that makes us nine. Just as I thought."

"Ugh." The one wearing a red-dress, harumphed. Clearly not pleased by the situation.

A man in a tracksuit, regarded us stoically. His eyebrows scrunching up further.

The others had a look of uncertainty. What was going on here...? I turned to see that on the far wall, only to see two large metal door branded with the numbers 3 and 6.

Immediately after stepping down the floor, a speaker is brought to life. Soon enough, a garbled voice came out. "Welcome, to my vessel"

"I am [Zero] the owner of this establishment."

My companion earlier raised his eyebrow. 

"I am also the person who invited you here."

My eyes widened. "It was... the guy on the gas mask!"

A girl with a red streaked-hair jumped up in anger. "Hey freak! Let us out of here!"

"What do you want with us?" the tracksuit guy calmly asked.

You could here the amusement in Zero's garbled voice. "I mean to play a game with you, fortunately some would be really familiar on this particular game. The Nonary Game, the game where you put your life on the line."

A few audible gasp resounded though some were skeptical.

"Nonary Game...." Glasses muttered.

The suited guy looked confused. "What the heck is that supposed to be?"

"The rules of the Nonary game should be with you. They are simple, read them."

Silver seemed reluctant. "Hmm..."

"Hey look!" Sweet Girl said. "There's something on my pocket!"

My hands fumbled on the pocket my apron had. "M-me too!"

"Seems he's kind enough to give us rules..." Curly Hair muttered.

"Let me read it." The Suit Guy volunteered.

"1. Numbered Doors can be opened by scanning 3-5 bracelets whose digital root equals the number on the door.  
  
2\. Only those whose bracelets opened the door may pass through it.  
  
3\. "Seek a way out... Seek a door that carries a 9."  
  
4\. You have 9 hours before I COMPLETELY DEMOLISH THE BUILDING!!??!-"

The Suit Guy screeched in surprise. 

Zero laughed. "That's right.... also, you forgot the last one."

He looks down at the paper. "5... Leave the building _alive_."

It was then that a cold chill permeated the room. 

"Have you heard of a hotel owned and managed by a serial killer? It was a hotel where guest check in, but never check out. Throughout his career, he has killed over two hundred victims. However, that will not be necessary for al of you. You can leave, y'know?" Zero garbled.

Following his words, a bell-like sound resounded from the speaker. Repeating at least nine times.

"9 Hours, 9 Person, 9 Doors, can you survive the Nonary Game? Good luck, participants." speaking the words with finality, the speakers stopped working.

My thoughts were swimming... _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

A beat of silence was present before being shattered by Tracksuit. "Well, standing around here will only get us killed. Let's get moving."

"Hold on!" Curly Hair interjected. "Do you mean open the numbered doors? Why would you do that!? That's like playing in Zero's hand! Too dangerous, I tell you!"

"There's no other way!" Tracksuit argued. "Unless you have another idea?"

Curly's eyes turned cold. "Well... Are you really going to listen to Zero? Uh, y'know, The guy who kidnapped us?!"

"Didn't you hear him? We have nine hours! Stop being a pussy and let's get moving!"

The others turned to both of them, clearly seeing the points of one another. Eventually, the hall was filled with their screaming voices. Fighting for what they think is right. Well y'know what?

**I. DON'T. CARE.**

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" I yelled in anger.

All eyes are on me. They're staring. No.

I broke down, not being able to handle everyone's eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Red Streak rushed over and rubbed circles on my back. "Are you sick? Pregnant?!!!"

I gave her a stern look after hearing a certain word as she looked to the side, attempting to appear innocent.

"I'm sorry." I started. "It's just... it's been a rough da- no, it's a rough life... I've been... I've-" before I could get my words out, Angel Face patted my head.

"Don't worry... we understand."

I sighed and stood up. "So... how did you guys get here?" I asked attempting to change the mood.

The others repeated the same story, in which when they were either at home or at work and how they were knocked out by some kind of gas. Seeing this ensemble in front of me, I realized that we all had nothing in common. One claims to be an actress, another a doctor, and another a coach.

So why.... "Why are we brought here?"

The others looked surprised. "We... don't know..." Silver said quietly.

"This might mean that he randomly abducted us." I said with certainty. "If so, Zero might not actually know who we are."

Glasses raised his eyebrow. "That makes sense."

"I agree." said the Suit Guy. "I think that we shouldn't carelessly reveal each other's names or background.... Zero might use it on us to make us do something."

Angel Face however was reluctant. "But we still need to know each other's names... we can't exactly call each other 'hey' or 'you over there' or something..."

"How about code names?" Curly Hair said. "That way, we can call each other without knowing each of our names...." 

"Code names huh?" Glasses muttered. "Then I'll be Wolf."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

He raises hi left wrist, the number on his bracelet a one. "By wolf, I mean a lone-wolf. That's why, one. A lonely number."

Tracksuit raises his left wrist. "Call me Two. I don't wanna complicate things."

"Call me Iris." Angel face said showing her bracelet. "Iris have three petals so, Iris."

Realizing it's my turn now, I raised my left wrist. "I'm gonna be... Season, like the four seasons."

The snooty girl, Crazy Hair raised her left wrist. "Call me May, the 5th month of the year."

Curly Hair sulked. "Call me Dice. Y'know, since a die has six faces."

"Sin, call me Sin." Red Streak smiled, tapping her foot on the ground.

Suit Guy raised his hands happily. "Then call me Spider! I'm not gonna be original, thank you!"

 

Silver raised her right hand, "I'll be Pluto. Pretty self explanatory."

"Okay, that's good...." Tracksuit, now Two muttered. "So what should we do?"

Silver took charge and presented her idea. "Why not see if there's another way? After all, we just skipped past one floor."

"True..."

Without wasting much time, we rushed back up stairs, attempting to search for the clues, hidden within that could help us escape.

.

.

.

_The Nonary Game..._

_What is its purpose? Why do we have to do this? And why us?_

Without saying anything further, I walked with the others, searching for any piece of evidence we can to crack the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually based on a weird dream I had where I wore a some-kind of Butler Outfit and I was with a few people I didn't know but looking at them, I felt like I knew them for years. We were stuck in some kind of mansion, or hotel of some sort. My memories are kind of foggy but I remember exiting the gate of the establishment alone.
> 
> What was I doing there? Why was I wearing that outfit? What happened to those people? Was it a past life of mine? Deja vu, maybe?
> 
> I don't know... It was fun to speculate.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm not gonna do this. LOL
> 
> Personally, I enjoy solving murder mysteries than creating them. I'm not exactly the most dumb... but I'm not smart too... so... someone please take over or collab with me... T_T


End file.
